838
Knowing that he is supposed to die this night, Quentin locks himself in his room. Synopsis : Collinwood, September 10, 1897. Quentin Collins has learned that this is destined to be the date of his death, an event to follow the rejection from someone he loves, Jamison Collins. Throughout the day Quentin has avoided all contact with other human beings. Now darkness has fallen once again, and only six more hours of this day remain. A terrified Quentin Collins has locked himself in his room, prepared to wait for either salvation or death. Count Petofi attempts to speak with Quentin about Charity's vision. Having locked himself in his room, Quentin is cheered by a visit from Jamison, so much so that Quentin agrees to accompany him downstairs. Soon after, Beth asks Quentin why he has been avoiding her. He denies it, but then quickly leaves to attend other things. Angelique invites Beth into the Drawing Room for a frank conversation. Beth tells Angelique that she and Quentin had planned to marry, but Angelique delights in contradicting her: it is Angelique and Quentin who are now engaged. Beth leaves, heartbroken, and it appears that all is progressing as Beth's ghost predicted. Jamison finds Beth about to poison herself, and then confronts Quentin and rejects him. Beth enters the Drawing Room, ready to shoot Quentin, but Count Petofi intervenes as the clock strikes midnight. Petofi advises Beth to leave Collinwood, explaining that he has changed Quentin's fate in exchange for Quentin ascertaining how Barnabas came to be in the past. Quentin looks at the portrait to find it no longer bearing the image of the werewolf; he laments that he would give anything to have it remain human. Memorable quotes : Angelique: (to Beth) You'll get over it in time, my dear. Everyone does. ---- : Count Petofi: The portrait changed, you did not....What would you give if you could always look as that portrait looks now? : Quentin: I think I'd give anything. : Count Petofi: So you shall, and so it shall be. You’ll find the betrayal of a friend is a small price to pay for what I can offer you. ---- : Quentin: I never dreamed it would be her who just tried to shoot him. : Count Petofi: Considering the number of women you've scorned, Quentin, it's incredible this hasn't happened before. ---- : Count Petofi (to Quentin): Now you belong to Petofi...and who knows? Perhaps to the ages. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Thayer David as Andreas Petofi (miscredited) *Lara Parker as Angelique * Terry Crawford as Beth * David Henesy as Jamison Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Jamison Collins. An older version would appear in the audio play A Collinwood Christmas played by Jamison Selby. Selby was named by his father, David Selby, after this character. Story * The exchange between Count Petofi and Quentin about the portrait is directly influenced by novel . * The third of the three events, as stated in 767, that herald Quentin's death occurs: The one person Quentin loves more than anyone rejects him (Jamison rejects Quentin after Beth planned to commit suicide because of Quentin). * Quentin would take Jamison on long hikes. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: It can't happen. * TIMELINE: 6pm at start of the episode. It was several hours ago when Charity told Count Petofi about her vision of Quentin's death. 8pm: Quentin argues with Beth. 8:10pm: Beth learns of Quentin's marriage to Angelique. 10:05pm: Beth prepares to take poison. 11:45pm: Jamison rejects Quentin. Day 321 begins, and will end in 842. 12am: Beth pulls a gun on Quentin. It was a full moon last night; it was the first time Quentin didn't transform into the werewolf. No full moon tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Count Petofi leaves Quentin's room, as Jamison comes out from behind the curtain, someone can be heard clearing his or her throat. * A boom microphone is visible in the upper left corner when Count Petofi stops Beth from shooting Quentin and the camera zooms back. *Thayer David is erroneously credited as Professor Stokes but only appears as Count Petofi. *When the grandfather clock in the foyer chimes after Jamison rejects Quentin, the time reads a couple of minutes before 9:00, not on the hour when a clock would chime. *If Beth was prepared to take poison at 10:05 and was interrupted by Jamison, and if Jamison left her to confront Quentin a few minutes later (presuming that's what he meant by "having to do something"), why did Jamison not confront Quentin until 11:45, an hour and a half later? *Beth cries after Count Petofi tells her to leave Collinwood. When the scene switches to Quentin in his room, you can still hear Beth crying. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 838 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 838 - Just Shoot MeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes